creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Soulkeepa
Basic Information Soulkeepas are small red ghostly variations of Keepas that only randomly appear for a certain timespan after a Haunted Idol, Infused Haunted Idol or Unleashed Haunted Idol has been placed. These special Halloween-Keepas were introduced to Creativerse with update R47 on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. During this Halloween-related event that has lasted up until November 15th 2017, the daily Idol Login Chests contained Haunted Idols for the first time. From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign returned and all Idol Event Creatures like Soulkeepas became tameable at the same time. Spawning Soulkeepas only randomly appear for a certain timespan after an Haunted Idol, Infused Haunted Idol or Unleashed Haunted Idol has been placed - because placing these will start a random Halloween-themed Idol Event and your goal will usually be to kill all spawning aggressive Creatures without letting your player character be killed by them. The according events are either called "Soulkeepa Explosion" or "Soulkeepa Party". The objective of the event is to kill as many of the Soulkeepas as possible until the time runs out and the still remaining Soulkeepas will vanish - but actually some of them will also just disappear while the event is still ongoing. After Idol Events are successfully completed, a Haunted Ghost Treasure chest would usually appear and provide rewards; but this is not the case for any Soulkeepa events. Instead, each Soulkeepa itself will drop a special Ghost Loot Bag after being killed that usually contains 1-12 Pumpkiru Candy and rarely an Infused Haunted Idol, occasionally also Bones, Gunpowder, Glowing Mushrooms and/or Basic Health Potions. Soulkeepas cannot be spawned by Mob Spawners. Behavior Soulkeepas are always unresisting and often will run away from players. They do not have any special attack nor any attack style at all. Compared with other red giant ghost "Boss Mobs", Soulkeepas are very weak Idol Event Creatures. Combat These red ghostly Creatures take the exact same damage from any Weapon, no matter if Twig, Wood Sword, Stone Sword, Obsidian Sword, Iron Sword, Diamond Sword or Lumite Sword: 10 hits. Please note that all Creatures in Creativerse can have individual vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons. It seems like it is impossible to deal critical hits against this Idol Event Creature, even when the Badge "Brawler" has been unlocked. A special player-friendly feature is that these Creatures will not lower the durability of your weapon whenever you hit them, nor the durability of your armor whenever they hit your player character. Explosives are very effective when fighting Soulkeepas, since they will kill several of these Idol Event Creatures at once. Poison Bombs are very effective against Soulkeepas - even just one of these Explosives will kill these Idol Event Creatures with additional poison damage over time. You can kill several Soulkeepas at once with Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls, Freeze Bombs, Snowcubes, Corrupt Bombs and the like - essentially all types of Explosives that deal additional elemental damage over time. Soulkeepas will take much less damage from Shur-Ice-Ns, Vlad-a-Rangs, Explosive Bombs and Armor-Piercing Bombs though. Purification does not heal Soulkeepas, but it also does not hurt or kill them. Soulkeepas are vulnerable against Corruption, Fire (including liquid Lava) and Freezing. They might not drown in common blue Water, Bog Water, Tar or Molasses though. How to obtain Idols to spawn Soulkeepas Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Idol Login Chests during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols can then be gained as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Haunted Idols have initiated. And Unleashed Haunted Idols can finally be won as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Infused Haunted Idols have initiated. In 2018, Haunted Idols could also be randomly collected from a few Ghost Loot bags that all Ghost Creatures dropped when being killed. Ghost Creatures only appear at night during event-times, like from October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018. In 2017, not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags. Instead, in 2017 both Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols could additionally be bought in the Store for Coins, and some more Idols could be obtained for free by claiming Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards, both was only possible during Halloween event-times 2017 that had ended with November 15th 2017. Any Haunted Idols that are still left from the Halloween event or can be obtained afterwards through any means (like by buying block kits for player-made Blueprints with placeable Idols inside) still work the same after the event has already ended. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from Ghost Loot bags (that are rarely dropped from Idol Event Creatures like Soulkeepas) and reward Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (that appear after Idol Events are successfully completed) cannot be traded for Halloween-themed items and recipes though until the "merchant" NPCs The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. will spawn again. This will most likely happen in October 2019, but could maybe be the case even before that. Idol Events that feature Soulkeepas * Soulkeepa Party: a few "Soulkeepa"s will spawn and have to be "caught" (killed) before the timer (as displayed in the top left part of the screen) runs out. No ghost treasure chest will appear after this event is completed, but the ghost loot bags of the Keepas will contain Pumpkiru's Candy and rarely also (usually one) Infused Haunted Idol/s * Soulkeepa Explosion: lots of "Soulkeepa"s will spawn and have to be "caught" (killed) before the timer (as displayed in the top left part of the screen) runs out. No ghost treasure chest will spawn after this event is done, instead the ghost loot bags of the Keepas will contain Pumpkiru's Candy and rarely also Infused Haunted Idols Please note that after these events, no types of Ghost Treasure Chests will appear, instead the Ghost Loot Bags of Soulkeepas will rarely contain Infused Haunted Idols and nearly always Pumpkiru Candy. How to beat Soulkeepas These red ghostly Creatures take the exact same damage from Twigs, Wood Swords, Stone Swords, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords, Diamond Swords and Lumite Swords 10 hits. As mentioned, your melee Weapon will not lose any durability when hitting red ghostly Idol Event Creatures. You will not need any Armor or healing / Health regeneration measures to fight Soulkeepas, because they won't fight back. Since you have to be quick for killing as many Soulkeepas as you can within the time limit of the event, Soulkeepas can be effectively killed by throwing Poison Bombs at them, and the area effect of these Bombs can even hit and kill several Soulkeepas at once. Holding down the left mouse button will let you auto-hit Soulkeepas with your melee weapon. Soulkeepas are vulnerable to Corruption and Fire, and they can also drown. This means that they will be hurt and can be killed by being exposed to Corrupted Water or liquid Lava, which can be used strategically when building a combat arena for Idol Events. Soulkeepas cannot be taunted, but they can be chased into kill-traps or Teleporters if there isn't any other open path for them to flee to. You can find player-made Blueprints for Idol arenas (they can also be called idle kill-traps, corruption arenas, tamers etc.) in the Steam workshop for Creativerse that can help you with killing Idol Event Creatures automatically. Loot When killed, Soulkeepas might very rarely be able to leave a Ghost Loot bag behind (even if they're killed by drowning, being corrupted, burned, frozen or poisoned) that can randomly contain: * always 1-12 Pumpkiru Candy * occasionally Bones, Gunpowder, Glowing Mushrooms and/or Basic Health Potions * rarely an Infused Haunted Idol When Soulkeepa Idol Events are successfully completed, the Idols will not transform into Haunted Ghost Treasure chests. Pumpkiru Candy can be traded for rare Halloween-themed Recipes and items, also the non-craftable Bat Juice and Marigold Potions from The Great Pumpkirus and also Pumpkiru Jr.s that will randomly spawn in the night on the surface, but only during Halloween event-times or for other rare occasions as Playful sees fit and will announce. Taming To tame a Soulkeepa, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Soulkeepa for 15 seconds without being interrupted. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. A bug that occasionally lets Creatures glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, through the ground right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops makes taming Soulkeepas a little complicated. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) Pets that have just followed you might freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding Soulkeepas as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, Soulkeepas will only desire Pumpkiru Candy. It is still possible to feed them any other type of Food, including Mushrooms. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. Pet Harvest After your Soulkeepa has digested the Food (which can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Only after feeding your Soulkeepa with Pumpkiru Candy, you can obtain: * always 1-15 Arcstones with each harvest, most often 3 * occasionally Brown Mushrooms, Melted Wax, Coal Torches,Red Wood Walls, Stacked Stone Walls * more rarely Blue Pigments, Yellow Pigments, Red Pigments and/or Advanced Extractors * very rarely Advanced TNT (formerly named "TNT Tier 2"), Stun Bombs, Explosive Bombs, Obsidian Swords and/or Obsidian Armor parts * also you might rarely obtain rare crafting Recipes from Soulkeepas like for Grumm's Temple Garden, Cobblestone, Blue Adobe Floor, Blue Adobe Wall, Dark Lumite Wall, Light Lumite Wall, Red Adobe Floor, Red Adobe Wall, Decorative Stone Floor, Yellow Adobe Floor, Yellow Adobe Wall, more rarely for Hardened Lava Wall, Red Adobe Roof, Blue Adobe Roof, Yellow Adobe Roof, Red Mosaic Tile Wall, Blue Mosaic Tile Wall, Yellow Mosaic Tile Wall, Blue Beacon, Red Beacon and/or Yellow Beacon. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Simply equip a Pet Washer after crafting it by right-clicking on its icon in your inventory. Then point the cursor at your Pet and hold down the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Event Creatures Category:Unresisting Creatures